Something's Wrong! Z Fighers In A Dilemma!
by Arcanine
Summary: Not a very descriptive title, is it? Bulma has a new invention and...CHAOS, HAVOC, MAYHEM, FIGHTING, HUMOR, AND UH...STUPIDITY! As usual. The rating is going to be PG-13 in some later chapters...if you like the fic and review it, I'll write more!
1. Default Chapter

Suffering from writer's block. You just have the need to write and all of a sudden, you close your eyes and try to think of an idea ....OW! You run straight into that oversized piece of marble or some other block-material and can't think of a damn thing! Wow, I'm creative with words today...I'm starting to get an idea...Yes...yes...This could just work! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I, THE QUEEN OF HUMOR, WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH OVER THE WRITERS BLOCK! Heheheh...calm-wait, DON'T calm down! GET HYPERACTIVE!  
  


  
Something Is Wrong! The Z Fighters In A Dilemma!  
(Yeah! Fun long titles like in the show!)  
  
  


"Tee hee..." tee hee'd Bulma, who was currently working on inventing something. "I'm almost done...and when I am...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Woman, why the hell are you doing that laugh again?!" demanded Vegeta, who had conveniently been walking by at the time.  
"You'll see..." Bulma said, as she had said for the past...however long she had been working on that thing for.  
"I wish you would just TELL me already..." Vegeta grumbled.  
"Make yourself useful...get everyone else here!" Bulma yelled.   
"Fine, fine..." Vegeta said. _This stupid fanfic has no foreshadowing, or whatever it was called that lets people guess what's going on. All the worse for us all...  
  
  
_

A Little While Later  
  


"Ta-dah!" Bulma ta-dah'd, taking a piece of cloth from off of something that looked like a mini computer. Not like a laptop, more like the size of a calculator and that had a keyboard and a bigger screen. Which would make it bigger than a calculator, bigger than a cucumber and smaller than an oversized dump truck. I don't know what made me say that. Must be all the Mentos I just ate.  
"What is that thing that is bigger-than-a-calculator-and-a-cucumber-but-not-bigger-than-an-oversized-dump-truck?" asked Chibi Trunks, using its temporary name.  
"Wow, cool!" said Chibi Goten.  
"Is it an android? I could kill it for you with my sword!" Mirai no Trunks said. (This is the point where you review so you don't have to with drool all over your computer...)  
"I don't THINK so...it's definetly not a cell phone!" GT Goten exclaimed. (Why is it that he never finds a date...he's got the cell phone and uh...maybe Chichi kills all of his would-be girlfriends? Look at what happened when she saw Videl...)  
"It's a cool machine thing!" Goku said.  
"Well, Kakarot, it looks like you've learned a big word!" Vegeta said in a sarcastic way that is only possible of those that posses much sarcastic-ness and humor-ness in them.  
Bulma laughed silently at their argument. Chichi looked over at Bulma's Invention-Thing and wondered what the hell it was and why she was there.  
  


_Hint, hint, oh you who looks for foreshadowing...it has to do with Goku and Vegeta, and then something with the others. I don't see too many of these fics around for DBZ...this should be funfun..._   
  


"Look over there while I type in some pretty symbols and stuff to amaze you all with!" Bulma told them all and they looked away.   
After she had typed some stuff in that was conveniently invisible to the normal, abnormal and other type of eye, she pressed an ENTER key. At that moment, everyone happened to look back at her. Then the world went black and they were all surrounded by pretty lights that were not their ki. This was neon and radioactive-type pretty lights.  
Moments later (after the light show) they woke up...With disasterous results!! "What mess have you gotten us into this time?!" asked a very angry-sounding "Goku". Note the quotes on Goku. "Hey! WHAT HAPPENED?! I SOUND LIKE KAKAROT!" "Hey, I'm Vegeta!" said "Vegeta". "Ok, who used the Dragon Balls?" "Nobody did!" said "Chichi". "Hey, I'M me! Not you!" yelled "Bulma". "I see myself!" said "Chibi Trunks" looking at "Chibi Goten". Guess what happened...I have to go so more chapters will be written later! ~_~ Review! 


	2. Big Words For Kakarotto!

Insanity returns for a second chapter! (PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE, TOO! Desparate to find out what everyone thinks of it...it's on my ff.net profile so check PLEASE??)  
  


Dilemma Discovered!  
Goku says: Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta! [DBZ song translating to 'We Were Angels']   
Vegeta says: No, Kakarotto, we were ourselves until that baka onna switched us with the help of...HER...  
Goku: Who's HER?   
Vegeta: HER! ARCANINE! SSJ ARCANINE! THE AUTHOR!  
Goku: Oh, right! I knew that!  
Goten: *Pokes his head into conversation* Hi! Daddy, 'Geta-san? We have to start the fic now!  
Both: *grumble* She always likes you best...  
Goten: On with the fanfiction! An' maybe some pizza....?  
  
  


  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" demanded "Goku", who by now, everyone guessed was Vegeta.  
"I don't know..." said "Vegeta" who was really Goku.  
"WOW! There's another me!" said Chibi Goten and Chibi Trunks at the same time. "AHHH! It talks!"  
"Maybe I can find a date..." said "Mirai no Trunks".  
"Hey! Now I'll stop getting chased by all those fans of mine..." said "Goten".  
"THAT'S NOT NICE TO SAY ABOUT ME! I HAVE FANS TOO, YOU KNOW! I think..." said the real Goten.   
  
Now remember...picture the wrong characters talking, 'cause then it sounds funny! :-) If I want Chichi to say something, I will say that Bulma said it, but now you'll know it's Chichi, got it? If that's confusing...I'll even put italics on it for no reason, okay? Good. Note: Chichi is not to be confused with ChichiX or Chichiri of Fushigi Yuugi. Or the Taco Bell chihuahua. However you spell it.   
  
  
"OKAY, EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" said _Chi_chi.   
"But Chichi..." said _Vegeta_, who had not yet realized that everyone switched bodies.  
"That's Bulma, Kakarot!" said _Goku_.  
"I'm confused now!" said _Chibi Trunks_.  
"So'm I." the other agreed.  
"AS I WAS SAYING...SHUT UP AND I'LL EXPLAIN!" _Chichi_ bellowed as loud as she possilby could, whipping out a large object with which to hit them with if they refused to shut up.  
They all shut up. I wonder why.  
  
"Anyway, I didn't mean for this to happen! I wanted to get Goku and Vegeta to switch bodies 'cause they never got along...I thought after they did, they'd finally stop arguing! You don't know how sick I am of hearing Vegeta every night in his sleep start trying to kill Goku..."  
"I DO NOT TRY TO KILL KAKAROT IN MY SLEEP!" _Goku_ yelled and an avalanche started where Tien and Chao-thingie were training. The next day, the newspaper headline was "Angry Guy Starts Avalance, Injures Clown and Mutant."  
"I succeed in killing Kakarot in my sleep." he finished happily.  
"This was stupid, you know...YOU COULD HAVE INJURED MY LITTLE GOTEN'S BRAIN CELLS!" _Bulma_ yelled at "herself".  
"He doesn't have many, anyway..." replied the so-called "genius" who had gotten them into this mess in the first place.  
"Do you think we could stop yelling about nonsense and figure out how to change us all back?!" _Goku_ demanded.  
"Well, that was yelling..." remarked _Goten_.  
"..."_ Goku _'said'.  
"Actually, I was hoping that I could get the Dragon Balls to change them back, or change them first and then work on a way to turn them back." _ Chichi_ said.  
"Aren't you s'posed to be really smart?" asked _Chibi Trunks_, "Can't you just use that cool thingie again?"  
"Yeah...Except it needs 48 hours to recharge its power with radioactive materials." _Chichi_ said.   
"What's a active radio, Trunks?" asked _Trunks.  
"_I think it means that it likes to run around." _Goten_ said.  
"Oh." _Chibi Trunks_ replied.  
"Actually, it's dangerous stuff-" _Chichi_ began.  
"So can we play with some?" asked Chibi Goten and Chibi Trunks simultaneously, though they didn't know it was simultaneous 'cause they didn't know about fun big words like that.   
"NO!" _Bulma_ yelled. "But now what?! We have 48 hours stuck like this!"  
"I don't know about you, Kakarot, but I know what I'm going to do..." _Goku_ said.  
"You. Me. Fight. Outside. Now?" _Vegeta_ asked.  
"Of course."  
"That was a rhetorical question."  
"WHAT?! You...You said.....YOU SAID 'RHETORICAL'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE, ALERT THE NEWS! KAKAROT HAS LEARNED A BIG WORD! AGAIN! TWO IN ONE DAY! RHETORICAL AND MACHINE! Waitasec...isn't rhetorical supposed to be rhubarb? Isn't that a vegetable?" said _Goku_.  
  
  
Madness, as I said. The fighting comes soon. I promise. But now...  
  


(For a minute, let's pretend Chibi Goten and Chibi Trunks are back to 'normal' now, ok?)  
"Hi, Son Goten here! And since my daddy's busy in Vegeta-san's body, I get to 'nounce the next part of the fanfic! The only two Saiya-jins left are going to have a big fun fight but before they can start, Bulma reveals...veal? Oooh, I'm hungry! Anyhow, Bulma says that the longer we stay as the other people, we start acting like them. AHHHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT MY DADDY TO BE VEGETA! But it also makes everyone go insane!   
The next chapter...Personality Changes, Body Changes, Does Anyone Have Some Change? A New Menace To Chikyuu!  
Please review!"  
  
:-)  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Guest Appearances And A Menace To Chikyu...

Hey look! It's chapter 3! More madness? You bet! This time, with even MORE cool titles, MORE cool arguments, MORE cool special appearances!! MORE hyperactiveness, due to the fact that I've had over 4 pack-things of (the little) Mentos! :-P Hyper is good. Once more, LOOK FOR THE ITALICS! Does that word have anything to do with alchoholics?... ... ... And to those who review, come great rewards...(In other words, you may have guest appearances in my fics! That's always funfun.) To hyperactivity and BEYOND!  
  


Personality Changes, Body Changes, Does Anyone Have Some Change?    
A New Menace To Chikyuu!  
**ALTERNATE TITLE:**  
Aitsu wa Son Gokuu...Or Is That Bejita?  
[Song title: Aitsu wa Son Gokuu...Translation: He Is Son Gokuu]  
  


"You know, Kakarot, before we fight..." _Goku_ said, "I'm hungry!"  
"Okay! Food!" _Vegeta_ said, completely unaffected by the insanity going on...for the moment.  
The duo flew off to a resteraunt.  
  
"HEY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT US!"   
"YEAH! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!" the two Angry-Beyond-Angry Ones screamed at the retreating backs of the Saiya-jins who wanted FOOD.  
"Goten, Trunks! I want you two to go bring them back here and make sure they don't get into trouble!" _Bulma_ said.  
Mirai Trunks and GT Goten both looked up. They were engaged in creating a website dedicated to themselves.  
"Forget you guys, your chibi selves!" _Bulma_ said and the duo went back to their website. The OTHER Goten and Trunks looked up and accepted their mission, knowing it would bring them food.  
"Knowing Vegeta, he'll blow up the resteraunt..." _Chichi_ muttered under her breath.  
Note, once more, Chichi is not to be confused with ChichiX who is NOT Bulma and is NOT in the fanfic. But who may have a guest appearance in a later chapter. Along with other people who review. Note that there is, once more, foreshadowing, to use a favorite big word of mine that means that it gives hints about stuff happening later on.   
  
  
"C'mon Goten! Let's go!"   
"We gotta hurry or we won't find out where they're eating!"  
(I think who said that is self-explanitory since they have not gone insane and started talking to themselves...it just looks like it...hee hee...)  
  
  


Moments Later In "FOOD FOR YOU-D"...  
  


"DADDY! WAIT UP!" _Goten _yelled.  
"Can we eat too?" _Trunks_ asked hopefully.  
"What are you two doing here?! Let me guess..." _Vegeta_ said.  
"Make sure your dad's don't get into trouble and blow up the resteraunt!" mimicked _Goku and Vegeta_ in a slightly screwed up imitation of Bulma and Chichi's voices.  
"Uh...yeah...close to that." said _Trunks_.  
"Right." _Goten_ answered.  
"Um...Vegeta? I hope you brought money." _Vegeta_ said, gesturing to a nonexistant pocket containing nonexistant money.  
"I think if we eat enough they'll let us have it free...Either that or we'll blow the place up after!" _Goku_ replied. He hoped it would be the latter. The last one. The thing that would allow him to use a Big Bang attack to make the place explode with a Big Boom!   
"Hey, I found a quarter!" _Goten_ exclaimed, picking one up.   
"An' I found a..a...A money!" _Trunks_ said confusedly, picking up a $10 bill.  
"That's not enough for food!" _Goku_ yelled.  
"No, I guess not." _Vegeta_ agreed.  
"I know! Why don't we go into that dar or whatever mommy doesn't like us going to!" _Goten_ suggested.  
"The bar!" they all chorused.  
  


Moments Later In Z-3  
[I saw Charmed yesterday...don't sue me for the bad pun!]  
[It's run by Yamcha, Tien and Kuririn, for lack of anything else to do.]  
[These brackets are cool.]  
  


"We'll have as many of those alchy-holik drinks as...this much money can buy!" _Goku_ said.  
"And make it fast...we're hungry!" _Vegeta_ yelled.  
"Daddy, you don't eat drinks, 'member?" _Trunks_ asked.   
"Oh, right."   
  
(In the back of Z-3)  
"Hey, Kuririn! Tien! Look! 10.25! They're rich! And it's Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. They're giving us money...they're not SSJ right now...they must be delusional if they're coming here..." Yamcha said.  
"I get it! We poison them! And keep the 10.25!" Tien said, doing a happy dance.  
"YEAH! I'll get the poison!" Kuririn said, doing a happy dance on the way to get poison out of a cabinet labeled 'this is not poison, keep out!'  
  
  


Somewhere else...  
GT Goten and Mirai no Trunks sat at a computer in Barnes and Noble (MY fic, I can make it at a Barnes and Noble if I want to!!) working on their website.  
Meanwhile, DetroitDJ looked at books on how to be funnier. (Joking, joking!!)  
There was a Hand That was throwing Rocks at The poor, helpless Hamster.  
Various other people who have yet to review any of a certain author's stories decided to do so.  
There was an end to Chapter 3.  
The End.  
No cool Chapter 4 intro...I'm lazy...  
Bye now!   


  
  
  
Will our favorite Saiya-jins get poisoned? Will Goten and Trunks be underage, minor drinker alchoholicy people? Will Mirai no Trunks and GT Goten's website be a hit? Will Bulma and Chichi find people to hit in their anger? What will become of everyone? Will there be more guest appearances?! I don't know! You'll just have to stay tuned.


End file.
